


We're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: The Mandalorian and Reader really make it believable when they say they hate each other. But the ending says otherwise.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 84





	We're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received on tumblr and figured I'll post it on here as well. Enjoy!

Y/N Y/L/N wanted to hate the Mandalorian. Sure, on the outside she was really good at showing it, and he made no secret that he hated her too. It seemed to work well for them so far though; they still took care of the Child together, still did jobs to near perfection. But boy did she want to hate him. Truth was, she had fallen in love with him on their little adventures. His loyalty, faith, protectiveness of the baby, hell even his distorted voice, it all drew her in, caved a way into her heart. She had no intentions of ever telling him though, afraid to put all her cards out. Plus, he was a Mandalorian, there was no way it would ever work out between them even if he did have any romantic feelings for her. After a while she accepted this and became to like the relationship they had now; arguments over which plan was best for the job, you’re standing too close to me, you’re breathing too loudly, that’s not what the baby wants. It made it easier to conceal how she truly felt about him, something that was best for every party member of the Razor Crest.   
Little did she know the Mandalorian completely felt the same way about her. He was alone for so long, never had to deal with another’s company, never had to say more than a few words than needed. He never thought that he would be craving the touch of another being, especially one of Y/N’s. It took him off guard, punched him in the gut every time he looked at her or heard her voice. Their banters and appearing hatred towards each other were normal, and as long as they had that going for them as they were hiding their feelings, they could still stay in each other’s company. He figured that one day it would all fall apart, and something was going to have to be said between them, but for now ignorant bliss was alright for him. 

“I think we need to celebrate,” Y/N boasted. They had just gotten another job done, credits collected and walking back to the ship. 

The Mandalorian scoffed, not looking back as he responded. “What, celebrate you completely blowing our cover? You made a stupid decision and it almost costed us money.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “First of all, I am not the one who blew our cover, that was all you with your annoying ass pride and arrogance. Second, yes I think we should celebrate, go out and drink a little and dance.”

He shook his head. “We’re not staying.”

Now it was Y/N’s turn to scoff. “Why not? Just for one night, it won’t kill us.”

“It could.”

She really should have suspected his response to this. But she hated to admit that he did have a point: with the child with them and bounty hunters still looking for him, it was dangerous just landing anywhere. 

“Alright,” she relented. “I’ll just take my celebration on the ship.”

They were at the Razor Crest now, opening the ramp and walking inside.

“No,” he growled as he closed to ramp. 

Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. “You can’t stop me, Mando. Besides, it’s just for one night and I promise not to bother you or damage your precious ship. Wouldn’t want you ruining the fun anyway.”

He said nothing to this, instead checking on the Child in his quarters before settling in the pilots’ seat, setting off as Y/N sat with the Child. 

“What a grouch,” she muttered, petting the baby. The Child looked up at her, cooing as if he was agreeing with her. She couldn’t help but smile at this. 

“We’ll have fun tonight,” she said to him. “We’ll dance and listen to some music. Would you like that?” She cooed to him, the baby cooing back in answer. 

Setting the ship into hyperspace, Y/N and the Child prepared themselves for their fun, picking out songs to listen and dance too as she gave him small cup of tea (hers a little spiked). She wasn’t planning on getting drunk at all really, but at least a little buzzed. 

“Ooooh how about this one?” She said to the Child, not knowing if he understood her or not. 

‘You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid’ by The Offspring started playing throughout the ship. This was one of her favorite songs, and a song she knew Mando hated with a passion. She started dancing though with a smirk.

‘One song isn’t going to kill the man.’ She thought to herself, grinning widely at the Child when he held his arms out to her. 

That’s how the Mandalorian found them; Y/N crouched down to almost eye level with the Child, holding his hands and swaying with him, both giggling every now and then from a twirl or a little stumble. He hated that song and the band, and he knew that she was well aware of this fact, and that she was trying to get a ride out of him. And he was contemplating turning the song off and yelling at her, but he couldn’t when he saw their smiles. When he saw just how happy the Child was with her in the moment, hell just in general. She was a lot of things, but he could always trust her with the baby, and he knew they both loved each other very much. He secretly loved how caring and motherly she was with the Child, and, though it may have not seemed like it, he did care about her very much and had so much respect for her it almost hurt.   
Another giggle from the Child brought him out from his little daydream, seeing that he was now in her arms as she twirled around. The song ended, Y/N huffing out and setting the Child down with a grin, placing her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. It was then he cleared his through, finally bringing her attention towards him. 

“I won’t do it again,” she started before he could utter a word. “I know how you are with fun, Mr. Grouch.”

The Child just looked back and forth between them, babbling at both of them as if he was joining in. 

“You will,” he didn’t mean for it to come out harshly, but it did and he could see the annoyance bubbling up in her already. “Because that’s what you do best.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay whatever. I’m done trying to be civil and just have a little bit of fun with you. You obviously don’t like me and you never will.”

This took him back a little. Never was it said out loud between them, their nagging and picking at each other. The Mandalorian didn’t expect to confess anything tonight, but after hearing the disappointment and sadness laced behind her anger in her voice, he knew they had to put an end to it. 

“I don’t… hate you,” he confessed softly. Her eyes went wide, holding her breath as she waited for him to continue. 

“I just… this is all new territory for me. And to be honest, I like a lot of things about you. Like how you always see the positives in any given situation, how you have so much love and hope in you. And how you hum a song when you’re working or you stick your stupid tongue out when you’re concentrating. But most of all, I love how good you are with the Child. I see how much you love him, and he needs you, probably more than he needs me at this point. I… do have feelings for you, and I understand if you don’t reciprocate. But there.”

Y/N was in shock. Never in a thousand years did she ever expect to hear any of those words from him, the Mandalorian, the faceless man that she grew to love despite everything. She found herself smiling at him, stepping closer to him until the tip of her nose was practically touching the helmet. She could tell he was nervous, and that he wasn’t used to this kind of intimacy at all. But she’d knew they would try their best for each other, and that was a pretty good start. 

“I have feelings for you as well,” she finally said. Mando though he might actually pass out from relief. “And you’re wrong: The Child needs you just as much as he needs me. We all need each other. And I know it’s not going to be easy for any of us, but I want to try. And I’m sorry for, you know, everything.”

Mando shuffled his feet, looking down from her gaze. “Good. And we will try. But just know that no matter what, I’m not going to leave you behind.”

Y/N could’ve cried at those words. Instead she nodded. 

“Mind if I steal a dance then?” He finally said, his distorted voice filled with anxiety.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Y/N teased, bending down to pick the baby up when she saw him at their feet. The background music wasn’t important in that moment, they could dance to anything and everything because they were all together. 

“And please stop playing that awful song.”


End file.
